


The Infamous Case of the Post Office Bandit

by NamelesslyNightlock



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Aram is not amused, Case file format, Crack, Gen, Onesided prank war, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Field agents are never ones to sit still without having something to do, and they certainly hate being stuck at their desks. What a coincidence that every time there was a lull in the caseload, The Post Office Bandit always struck.</p><p>On and off for the past two years there have been <em>happenings</em> in the Post Office, and Agent Mojtabai is set on catching the perpetrator once and for all.</p><p>(Word Count = 3450)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infamous Case of the Post Office Bandit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whimsicalwombat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalwombat/gifts).



> Disclaimer - I have no clue what an FBI file looks like. This is my best guess. 
> 
> Whimsicalwombat, you need to stop giving me random ideas. This is all your fault.

 

 

* * *

x

* * *

Cooper placed the sheets of paper down on the table with the slow pace of someone who was caught between exasperation and confusion. In a deliberate movement to grasp onto more time, he took off his glasses, folded them, and lay them carefully on the table, making sure that they were arranged just _so_.

Deciding he couldn’t put it off much longer, Cooper looked up to the agent in front of him.

“Agent Mojtabai…” he started. “Aram. Look, you know that I can’t file—“

“Well obviously it needs a little work,” said Aram, rubbing his neck nervously. “I might have gotten a bit carried away at times—“

“Only at times?” Cooper asked disbelievingly.

“It’s a real issue, sir,” Aram insisted, “The cohesion and efficiency of the entire office is at stake, here! No one knows who the Bandit is - we all keep looking over our shoulders, nothing is getting done—“

“You said that this started two years ago?” asked Cooper, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, sir.”

“After Agent Malik left?”

“Well, I suppose so, sir—“

“Ah, I see.”

“Sir?”

Director Cooper pushed the papers back across the desk towards Aram. “Look, Aram. This isn’t something that I can take to the Bureau - you’re just going to have to sort it out yourselves. I believe this is something that occurs in normal workplaces - perhaps you can use it to find some kind of balance within the team?”

“But sir, it won’t foster teamwork! It’s fostering distrust, and fear and darkness—"

“Stop talking like this is the end of the world!” Cooper closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. “Look, Aram. Trust me, and just let this go. Find some happiness the small amount of enjoyment it’s bringing you.”

Aram let out the weary sigh of a person unable to explain their pain to the only one who could possibly help. His gaze rose to the ceiling in defeat.

Meanwhile, outside the office, Samar allowed herself a small smirk before continuing on her way.


End file.
